


A thought

by venussgoddess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Injury, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venussgoddess/pseuds/venussgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an injury both Derek and Stiles have the time to think and dangerous thoughts and decisions are made</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thought

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not gonna finish this cuz I really don't like to write fiction but this couldn't get outta my head and I wanted to get it out maybe I will write more not so sure.. Hope you like it not beta'd so mistakes are my own!! No Flames please... I'm sensitive but constructive criticism is ok!!! Thank You all!!! You can find me on tumblr and Instagram @venussgoddess

Dangerous thoughts

by: Venussgoddess 

 

Whoever says they wish vampires and werewolves or whatever other supernatural creature they could think of, were real... Well they were in for a surprise!!! I'm running hard and fast through trees and bushes and the cuts and scrapes are taking its toll on me. I'm running away from the growls behind me probably in the wrong direction but he did it again... He saved me and told me to run and I wanna cry and scream but the adrenalin has me running... Running and I am reaching my limit but I haven't gotten anywhere because they were right behind me I could feel it... And just when I thought I couldn't hear them anymore and loud roar rung out in the night and I veered off to the left out of shock and what a mistake that was.... I was falling and tumbling hard down the side of a steep hill when I landed with a sick crunch and splash....

"Ohhh shit" I cried out... 

The tears were coming now and I couldn't move I broke my collar bone... And my leg was shot either it was broken or I sprained it horribly...

"Fuuuuu" I couldn't even move my head... And I was litterally stuck between two rocks... 

I'm going to die down here....

As the thought passed my mind I heard it.... The low growl of the thing I was running away from... The alpha bitch that wanted my head on a platter, Kali... But I looked up through the fringe of my hair and I saw the wolf... A black wild wolf and I knew it was,...

"Derek.... Help...." I breathed out as quiet as I could and I saw the wolf slid down the ravine towards me quiet... And right as it crouched above me I had a split second to wonder if it was her before I saw the change begin and it was horrible to watch.... Bones crunching and skin moving and rippling as he shifted back to human form....

Green eyes opened and looked at me with a fear I never seen and I wondered if the injuries were worse then they looked but his face softened somewhat...

"No... No your ok give me a second..." he exhaled... Looking up and cocking his head listening for sounds that would really mean death... He adjusted his stance and reached down for me... Just as he was about to grab me I cried out....

"My collar bone broke... Oh God... This is gonna hurt..." cringing I was scared but I was scared of the pain too...

He looked at me exasperated and touched my collar.... The pain lessened and black veins spread out from his hand up his arm... He grabbed me quick and pulled hard lifting me and hopped of the bolder I had landed between... The nausea and pain made me dizzy and everything went white....

For those of you who have never passed out let me tell you, you don't black out... Everything goes bright white and you can hear a little bit... Before your just gone....(A.N. this happened to me before... Not saying passing out isn't different for everyone this is just my take on it) 

When I finally came to wherever I was at was damp and dark and looked like a damn cave... I was ready to freak out when I saw him sitting next to me in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt wherever the hell he got that from no one will know....

He spoke then, "This cave is about a mile and a half out of the preserve and I had a bag here with things I might need if I got injured and needing to escape.... There is a bottle of water and a granola bar next to you...." he offered judiciously.... To my surprise I was actually laying on a sheet not much in the ways of comfort but I wasn't bare assed on the floor... Because at some point he took off my clothes and hung them on the side of a rock...

"Thank you.... We really have to stop this habit of saving one another..." I spoke quietly... The pain alone had me pretty subdued but he had a look on his face and he moved closer to me and the words out of his mouth weren't unexpected but I never would have thought he would have offered either and I was scared..

"Stiles this can't keep happening your smart and would be a great asset to the pack... No you are a great asset to the pack now but if you took the bite you would be strong be able to fight back you wouldn't need.... You would heal stiles.... What if I can't save you next time damnit... And there will be you know it and I know it.... I want you to take the bite.... Ok..." he was in full rant mode and I didn't even think he was capable of ranting like that...

"Did you know Your creepy Zombie uncle offered it to me" 

"What?!"

"Look I didn't want it even tho he told me I was lying... Maybe I do want it... I just don't know ok... No I know I want it but maybe thats why I shouldn't have it... I'm scared ok my father... And look and what Scott is going through... I'm not ready..." I spoke my thoughts and he just looked and seemed to think about what to say next and....

"Maybe you wanted the bite from someone you could trust and I trust you... I know that you might think your not ready but when will you ever really be... I wasn't supposed to be an alpha and maybe you weren't supposed to be in this world but I think you do a better job then all of us... And I want you here helping me and I don't think I'll ever be ready but everyone is going to die and I've made too many mistakes and I trust you.... I should have trusted you from the beginning... And don't hate me but I gave you the bite already...." 

 

Oh my god.... "Oh my god... What where?!? Why?!? It was my choice damn it... Derek I said I wasn't ready now not ever...... How could you do this to me??" I was hyperventilating and he was holding my face still looking at me with those green green eyes and I wanted to be mad but I was just scared just as scared as he looked  and  he said, "Your healing and I bite your neck next to the broken collar... If I had taken you to the hospital you would be dead... They know your the brains here and your going to be their main target... Kali is the strongest and they sent her for you... I know I'm not what you wanted who you wanted as an alpha but I know out of everything I have done.... This right here was the best decision I could have made to keep you safe to keep us all safe" Stubborn wasn't even the word to describe his face and tone... It was determined and so beyond stubborn and I lost the fight right there and I know where e is coming from and I want to be mad but I get what he was trying to do I get it.... And this is only the beginning... I need to prepare myself and what this means because I can see it.... This wasn't for the pack this was for him and I never allowed myself to even think for one second that the mutual life saving and putting ourselves in danger for the other was what it actually was because looking into his eyes I know that this right here is going to be more dangerous then the alpha pack... These feelings were going to get us all killed because whatever happens I know this is it for me and I know this is it for him too...

"Derek... What are we going to do now?!"


End file.
